Invisible Malcho
by badboylover24
Summary: A Malcho/Thundra songfic with Clay Aiken's Invisible. Malcho's in love with Thundra, but her heart belongs to Iago. I don't own the characters or song.


**The Invisible Malcho**

**Summary:** An Aladdin songfic with Clay Aiken's "Invisible." As he watches Iago and Thundra, Malcho reflects on how he feels invisible to the Rainbird. Malcho/Thundra; I've seen a couple of those fanfics, and I wonder if they can make an amv of it on Youtube someday. I don't support the couple (Thundra _definitely _belongs with Iago any day), but I couldn't resist writing this songfic for once (it's been nagging at my brain). I don't own the song or characters; just the fanfic.

"Hey, Thundra," Iago said to his green girlfriend with a bit of flirt in his voice, "how about a little kissy-kissy for your little giblet?" He then puckered up his lips and leaned forward but fell facedown on the cloud as Thundra quickly and playfully flew out of his grasp.

"If you want a kiss, _mi Romero_," she teased, "you'll have to catch me first." She then flew off as Iago got up and shook the pieces of cloud off him.

"Hey, no fair!" he laughed as he took off after her. "You got a head start!" As the two birds played their romantic game of tag, one lone figure watched them from below…Malcho.

_Why…_he thought sadly as he coiled up sadly. _Why can I not be in the same position as Iago…and be Thundra's lover instead of _him? _It's just not fair._ He then laid his head down on a nearby fern and watched the Rainbird he loved for so long fly alongside the parrot that stole her away. Feeling his heart break even more, he did the one thing he does when he's in emotional pain…he sings.

_Whatcha doing tonight_

_I wish I could be_

_A fly on your wall_

_Are you really alone_

_Who's stealing your dreams_

_Why can't I breathe_

_You into my life (so tell me)_

_What would it take_

_To make you see that I'm alive_

Malcho had been in love with Thundra ever since he first got the weather medallion. He believed that with its powers, he could win Thundra's heart. But soon, all that power went to his head, and he began abusing those powers so that the whole world would fear him. And just when he was about to succeed, Thundra tricked him and stole the medallion from him, using its powers to defeat him and to control the world's weather with great responsibility from that day forth.

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just_

_Watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just_

_Tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait, I already am_

Angered that Thundra tricked him, Malcho stole the medallion back from Iago when she placed it in his protection to take some time off. He plans to scare Thundra into becoming his if he threatens to destroy her, but Iago tricked him to save her. It was then that the quetzalcoatl realized how much Iago really loved Thundra, and she loves him.

_Saw your face in the crowd_

_I call out your name_

_You don't hear a sound_

_I keep tracing your steps_

_Each move that you make_

_Wish I could read_

_What goes through your mind (oh, baby)_

_Wish you could touch me_

_With the colors of your life_

After freeing himself from the Arctic North, Malcho flew over to Agrabah to get revenge on Iago. He figured that by getting rid of the parrot, the winged serpent could pin the parrot's death on something else like an illness or something. When the news reach Thundra, he'll take her under his wing, confess his love to her, and promise her that he'll be there for her as any lover would. However, his plans were ruined when Aladdin stopped him and trapped him in the volcano, which he escaped from later on. It's as if Thundra doesn't want Malcho to kill the parrot she loves.

_If I was invisible (Yeah)_

_Then I could just_

_Watch you in your room_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_If hearts were unbreakable_

_Then I could just_

_Tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible_

_Wait, I already am_

Since then, Malcho laid low in the rainforest, watching Iago as he made Thundra's life a paradise of passion and love.

_I'd make you mine tonight (Invisible)_

_I'd make you mine tonight_

_Reach out_

_But you don't even see me (No, you don't; no, you don't)_

_Even when I scream out_

_Baby, you don't hear me (You don't hear me)_

_I am nothing without you_

_Just a shadow passing though_

_Invisible, invisible, invisible_

Malcho then watched as Iago tackled Thundra into a cloud with a laughing "Gotcha!" Thundra then giggled with her boyfriend on top of her before the two of them fell into a passionate kiss. Seeing this, Malcho turned away with a jealous growl, his heart slowly breaking with pain.

_If I was invisible (Whoa-oh!)_

_Then I could just_

_Watch you in your room (Watch you!)_

_If I was invincible_

_I'd make you mine tonight (I would make you mine!)_

_If hearts were unbreakable (Hearts, oh!)_

_Then I could just_

_Tell you where I stand_

_I would be the smartest man_

_If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)_

_If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)_

_If I was invisible (I'd make you mine)_

Sighing sadly as tears stung his eyes, the winged serpent slithered away to leave the two lovebirds alone in their moment of romance. He has no regrets, though; all he wants now is for Thundra to be happy…even if it's not with him but with Iago instead.


End file.
